


hand in the cookie jar

by Anonymous



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Requited Love, Rimming, ask me to tag anything else I missed!, word 'slut' is used once in sexual context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: If he could replay that sound a million times in his head, he would. He hadn't imagined he'd ever get to hear that whiny, loud mouth doing something so filthy. It was unfairly hot.And now forever embedded into his brain.-Jongho catches Wooyoung doing something he shouldn't be.





	hand in the cookie jar

**Author's Note:**

> Oops, my first gift to this fandom is....... porn. Enjoy!

Wooyoung, clearly, hadn’t anticipated his return.

Jongho supposed he hadn’t made himself very clear when he tossed a wave over his shoulder at Wooyoung with a halfhearted _see you later_ before leaving to go hole up in Mingi and San’s hotel room and play games. 

He should’ve known something was up, especially when Wooyoung didn’t even object to being deserted. Yes, typically-clingy-Wooyoung locking the door enthusiastically behind him should’ve been Jongho’s first clue.

And this was his punishment for his lack of attention. Jongho stood frozen at the doorway to his and Wooyoung’s shared room, key card gripped tightly in his fingers, eyes wide and directed towards the naked bandmate spread out on _his_ bed.

Wooyoung had one hand gripping the pretty pink curve of his cock between his thighs and one hand thumbing at a nipple, mouth open and panting. His back formed a lovely arch off the bed - Jongho’s bed - as he fucked his hand. Wooyoung’s eyes were screwed shut in pleasure. A discarded tube of lube sat on the bed by his hip.

As Jongho watched, frozen where he stood with horror and arousal alike, Wooyoung continued playing with himself. The bed was facing away from the room’s door, and Jongho couldn’t be more thankful for it. It would look terribly incriminating - him just _standing there_ , half-hard in his pants and eyes glued to the beautiful lines of Wooyoung’s body. 

Wooyoung abandoned his leaking dick for a moment to stroke his hands up and down his body, nails drawing faint red lines, unaware of his current audience and all the more erotic for it. His palms skated over the buds of his pale pink nipples, down his faint abs, rubbing over his thighs.

Jongho felt his mouth flood with saliva. His cock jerked hard in his trousers, pulling up and pressing eagerly against the fabric in a thick bulge. His right hand clenched painfully against the key card in his palm. A groan of want almost came out through his teeth. He bit down on it before it could, but the physical effects of a naked Wooyoung were not so easy to ignore.

In his head, he saw Wooyoung split open on four fingers. Wooyoung bouncing on Jongho’s cock. Wooyoung pushing that luscious little ass into Jongho’s strong palms and crying out in that high voice of his as Jongho opened him up with his tongue good and slow and sloppy. All of his late-night fantasies, memories of moaning into his own fist in the shower over his lustful dreams, impossibly paled against the reality of real-life Wooyoung, naked and teasing himself on Jongho’s bed.

A little gasp drew Jongho out of his own head. The sound grew to be something sweeter, more solid – a moan. Wooyoung’s hand was on his cock again. He curled his fingers around it, working it slickly as Jongho stood there and watched, frozen on his feet. 

“Oh,” Wooyoung moaned, one hand going to his hair and the other stroking himself faster. “Fuck …”

Jongho pressed a palm to the front of his trousers, applying pressure to the hard ridge of his cock, mentally willing it to fuck off. But his erection wasn’t going anywhere. It was still hardening against his hand, in fact.

“ _Mmm_ , god,” Wooyoung moaned then, louder.

When the hand in his hair trailed down his body, pinched and squeezed at his nipple a moment, then snaked around to the back of his thigh and spread one of his asscheeks to the side, revealing the wet furl of his rim, a dagger of heat shot straight through Jongho. Wooyoung had been… _fingering_ himself?

“Fu-uck …” Wooyoung whined. “ _Jongho_ …”

Jongho’s heart stuttered to a horrified halt, body locking up on instinct. For a moment, he was certain he’d been caught, that Wooyoung knew Jongho was watching him bring himself off, that he’d thrown Jongho’s name into his little routine to call him out for being a big creepy voyeur.

But then Wooyoung moaned again, a lilting sound, and he pressed a finger into his hole with a quick little intake of air and Jongho decided if this was some sort of joke it was the sexiest and most elaborate joke Wooyoung had ever pulled.

A new moan slid from his mouth, high and airy. Jongho reeled, his cock fattening up further. His whole world was in disarray. He thought he might fall over soon, from the sheer volume of blood leaving his head. If he could replay that sound a million times in his head, he would. He hadn't imagined he'd ever get to hear that whiny, loud mouth doing something so filthy. It was unfairly hot.

And now forever embedded into his brain.

Maybe porn was onto something. Probably, Wooyoung was better than porn, because he was real and standing ten feet away and enjoying himself to such a degree that he couldn’t help – or perhaps wasn’t aware of – the noises of intense pleasure spilling from his mouth.

His face crumpled as he slipped his finger back and forth into his ass, front teeth sinking into his swollen bottom lip. He let go of his cock to grip the sheets, holding on for the ride as his other hand pumped away between his spread legs. His head lolled, mouth dropping open on Jongho’s name. It came out desperate this time, the syllables stretched in ways Jongho hadn’t thought possible, and that. That did it.

Jongho stepped back, hard, shoulder knocking against the lamp by the entryway of the room. Wooyoung turned around with quickness at the responding clatter, eyes wide and hand still buried between his thighs.

They connected eyes.

Jongho froze like a deer caught in headlights. He could feel the blood leaving his face (to rush down to his cock, probably). He knew how this looked: terrible. Damning. Undeniably incriminating. He, the supposedly mature, unaffected maknae, rock-hard and blushing at the sight of his hyung getting off in their shared hotel room, his eyes hooded and trained intently on Wooyoung’s naked body. He was squeezing his cock through his trousers, the outline long, thick, obvious through the dark fabric where it was protruding like a promise.

A promise that said ‘I want to fuck Wooyoung’s tight ass more than I could ever admit.’. And maybe more than that.

Wooyoung inhaled sharply, cheeks darkening with a flush of realisation. His eyes darted over Jongho in rapid-fire appraisal, lingering on his crotch. 

A slew of excuses tumbled into Jongho’s head, each one more and more ridiculous. He said none of them, and felt his face grow a steady and mortified red under the weight of Wooyoung’s stunned stare.

Wooyoung drank in Jongho’s body language, the hand cupped to his cock over his trousers. Jongho forced himself not to turn from the stare. The damage had already been done. Wooyoung’s eyes – huge and searching – focused at Jongho’s rigid cock with interest. Then they narrowed dangerously, in that way Wooyoung had about him that said he was bracing himself to say something idiotic or inadvisable without consulting Jongho first.

His shocked expression shifted to something more determined. Without a word, he leaned back against the bed. Slowly, as though testing the waters between them, he gripped his cock. He slid his fist down the wet length with a startling slick sound and his eyebrows knitted, mouth falling open reluctantly at the feel of it.

“Ah,” Wooyoung cried, soft as if it’d been torn from his throat, as he slid his fist back up, tight over the flushed head.

His head dropped back against the headboard. The hollow of his throat was appealing. Jongho wanted to lick it, to set his teeth against the skin and bite down.

“Fuck,” Jongho whispered. He tightened the hold he had on his own overeager cock.

Wooyoung arched his back for Jongho, hips jutting out. Dark lashes fluttering, he brought a hand up to his nipples. His pointer finger circled one of them, then rubbed the little nub erect. He pinched it between index finger and thumb, rolled it around without breaking eye contact, returning Jongho’s riveted stare with a pouty whine. Wooyoung’s nipples pebbled hard and puffy, moreso than before, one after the other. He stimulated them with a moan, touching himself filthily.

His thighs - glorious, thick, strong, _sexy_ thighs - widened like an invitation.

Jongho clenched his teeth over a loud, unwilling noise trying to force its way out.

“Enjoying the view?” Wooyoung called, a hitch to his voice.

His eyebrows were knit and his ears were redder with embarrassment than Jongho had ever seen them, but he still arched so beautifully, posed so sinfully - posturing seductively for Jongho. He fixed Jongho with a sidelong stare. It was at once defiant and playful.

From this angle, the slope of his back as it rose into the soft swell of his plump little ass was devastating, smooth and gorgeous. He seemed to sense Jongho’s eyes there, because he tugged his left cheek back and circled his rim with a soulful little sigh. Jongho wasn’t falling for the innocent blink of his lashes. Wooyoung knew exactly what he was doing.

This was – pornographic by design. Wooyoung looked like every wet dream Jongho had ever had, with his bedroom eyes and bitten-red lips.

“Cat got your tongue?” Wooyoung said conversationally. “Or … or … do you have a special request for me, my beloved dongsaeng?” 

A loaded silence followed. “C’mon. Now’s… _ah_...not exactly the time to play strong and silent.”

Wooyoung didn’t look like he expected a response. He looked like he’d already come to terms with this vision of Jongho – red-faced, silent as a grave – and was perfectly resolved to touch himself while Jongho stood there and watched in horny speechlessness. It was for this reason exactly that Jongho opened his mouth.

“Turn around,” he said once he’d found his voice.

The demand came out low and dark. No-nonsense, brooking no argument. Jongho thanked God that his voice didn’t crack like a prepubescent boy.

Wooyoung seemed to like it, because he shuddered. With a dancer’s grace, he pivoted and braced himself on all fours. His back bowed and he canted his hips up like he was getting ready to take a cock or a tongue real deep, ass offered up.

“Like this?” he whispered, blinking coquettishly over his shoulder, his wet hole on display for Jongho.

 _Yes, just like that, that’s perfect,_ Jongho should have said, but all that came out was a croaking, “ _Fuck_ ,” the second of its kind.

He worked his fly open fully, fingers fumbling in their rush to relieve the ache from his cock, and shoved a frantic hand into his boxers. He spared not a thought for how wrong this was – watching Wooyoung jerk off unaware to his eyes and then ordering him to present himself to Jongho.

“Spread your legs wider,” he ordered, shakily.

Wooyoung laid his head gently to his bent arms and obeyed, leaning forward an inch more and widening his stance. He peered under his lashes at Jongho in an over-the-shoulder look, his lashes long wisps against his cheekbones. Then he reached a hand backwards and spread himself for Jongho, fingers scissored open, so Jongho could watch his ass clench emptily. His index finger circled his rim – lazy, almost taunting. It was like he was daring Jongho to do something about it.

It was like he was beckoning Jongho inside.

Jongho felt ready to vibrate out of his body.

Across from him, Wooyoung applied himself to the slow and tender task of coaxing his ass open. He dipped a finger in, wiggling it down to the first knuckle. His concentration showed at his eyebrows; they were furrowed adorably. He slid his finger deeper, appearing to meet little resistance, and finally the furrow faded into something more serene. His eyes drifted shut with a peaceful little flutter, mouth flexing open on a soft, “Oh.” It turned into a plaintive moan.

He withdrew his finger, then shoved it back in with an impatient noise. Wooyoung mashed his face against his forearm and began to fuck himself loose, lips parted. His eyes were heavy, held a faraway glaze that said he was ready, absolutely desperate for it, was perhaps imagining it was Jongho’s cock inside of him. Jongho had never seen him so docile.

It made his head spin.

“Yeah,” Wooyoung groaned, breathlessly pleased, and began to touch himself in earnest.

Jongho slid his palm over his stiff, leaking cock at the sight of Wooyoung’s finger buried between his round asscheeks. He thumbed the slit where precome was welling, smeared it over the crown, down the length, easing the way, slicking himself with his own desire. 

Wooyoung pressed a second finger inside of himself with a hum.

“Fuck,” Jongho muttered and started pushing his shaft into the tight circle of his fist. No longer moving his hand, just thrusting, hips rutting. His cock slid through his fist, gloriously frictionless. He fucked into it harder, chasing the pace of Wooyoung’s fingers. “H- _hyung_.”

“Uhh,” Wooyoung moaned, sinking his fingers in further, until they could go no more. His eyes zeroed in on Jongho’s hand moving over his hard cock through his trousers and he slipped a third finger in, stretching his hole wide and yearning. “Jongho …”

“You...you’re the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Jongho grunted, breath coming quick, broken through his grit teeth.

He fisted his engorged cock faster, the wet slap ringing loud in the quiet room. It was easy to match his rhythm to Wooyoung’s now, their bodies syncing up to the same desperate tempo. Jongho was woozy with wonder and with the imagined sensation of fucking into that beautiful, sinful little ass, tight and fit. It would probably clutch his cock like a glove.

Just like that, he was standing at the precarious edge, his balls drawn up tight with impending orgasm.

“Shit,” he muttered, jaw clenching, as he slowed his hand and squeezed the base of his cock to edge himself, the tip leaking pathetically.

“Wanna see you,” Wooyoung begged through a moan. Lube dripped down his wet, perky little ass. “Your cock. Wanna see it. Please, Jongho-yah, _uh_ , lemme see it …”

Jongho's self-control fractured. He felt himself moving before his brain caught up with the fact.

He caught Wooyoung by the shoulder, and forced him around until his back hit the sheets. His lips parted and the beginnings of a gasp fell free. Jongho kissed him quiet, bringing their mouths together in something hard, hot, and open-mouthed. He splayed his big, calloused hands over Wooyoung’s body – one at his jaw, to hold him tilted up, the other at the small of his back, to keep him pressed close.

Wooyoung melted into the touch, moaning sweetly against Jongho’s mouth. He pushed up into a soft arch, back rounding where Jongho’s fingers rested. Jongho squeezed harder, held Wooyoung tight to his chest, overcome with a fierce need to possess. He felt the tangle of Wooyoung’s arms wrap around his broad shoulders, felt him nudge his hips forward where Jongho was pinning him to the bed with his weight. Wooyoung rocked forward as much as he could, rubbing their cocks together through Jongho’s trousers, trying to ride Jongho’s thigh with a needy little whine.

Jongho swallowed the sound and dipped his tongue into Wooyoung’s mouth to taste him. Wooyoung opened for it at once, obedient, his nails dragging down Jongho’s back. Jongho was just as enthusiastic, clumsy with the haste of his desire. Jongho smiled into the kiss, against his will, and retreated to drop a peck to the edge of Wooyoung’s kiss-red lips.

Wooyoung’s head stayed where Jongho had tipped it back, lips pouted in supplication like he thought it might earn him more kisses. He panted softly, eyelashes spiky with moisture. 

The flush on Wooyoung’s cheeks and over his cute little nose, concentrated at his ears but spreading down his neck fascinated Jongho. He took a breath and slid his splayed palm down, caressing down Wooyoung’s at once soft and fit body to distract from the startled thump of his heart.

“Do you usually touch yourself in my bed, hyung?” he asked, on impulse.

Wooyoung’s eyes shot open wide, cheeks pinkening further with embarrassment. Cute. 

Jongho bit down on a grin.

Wooyoung thumped Jongho’s shoulder, nose wrinkled adorably in disapproval. “Fuck you,” He murmured, tugging Jongho down by the hair to bite vengefully at his bottom lip.

Jongho groaned against his mouth. He decided he liked Wooyoung best like this. Soft and sensual, without a stitch of clothing. Clever, snappy, his warm belly plastered to Jongho’s. Unafraid to use his teeth. Just as loud and stubborn and strong-willed as he always was.

Jongho felt himself smirking, feeling abruptly like he had control over the situation again. “What were you even imagining, hyung? Hm?”

“Your cock inside me,” Wooyoung breathed mischievously, low and musical.

The words sent a jolt of shocked arousal right to Jongho’s cock. The feeling of control vanished.

“Fuck,” he breathed, pressing Wooyoung’s hips flat from where the older boy rolled his hips up against Jongho’s.

Jongho licked into Wooyoung’s whining mouth once again. He devoted a minute of his time to thoroughly ravishing Wooyoung, learning the playful flutter of his tongue, his nipping teeth, the texture of the roof of his mouth. He tasted sweet, like banana milk.

By the time he was done, Wooyoung’s chest was heaving and he’d turned to slush in Jongho’s arms. His eyes were soft with a sort of sex-fog. It was so easy to unravel him, now that he knew Wooyoung's weak spots.

A ripple of pleasure rushed through Jongho. This was insanity. He’d never had a requited crush, attraction, whatever you wanted to call this - _thing_ , and he was drunk on the feeling. Jongho could feel butterflies in his stomach and an itch to _touch_ in his fingers.

He had to fuck him. Right here. He needed to be inside Wooyoung and pulsing.

“Wanted you for a while,” he said into the skin of Wooyoung’s throat, and let himself indulge in an angry love bite or two, mottled blue-purple against the pale of his throat. The stylist noonas would not be pleased. “Dunno _why_ , but. The heart wants what it wants, and all that.”

He reveled in the knowledge that the bruises would be there tomorrow, hidden behind Wooyoung’s high-collar as he went about his day as usual.

Wooyoung laughed beneath him. “Your heart wants me?”

“Shut up.”

“Mmkay,” Wooyoung sighed, smiling, then promptly did the opposite. “I guess I _am_ kind of devastatingly handsome.”

“Of course.”

“My ass is pretty great too, if I do say so myself.”

“That,” Jongho said, shortly. “Yes.”

Wooyoung laughed, again. “Hm,” he said, as Jongho kissed down the column of his throat. He raked his fingers through Jongho’s dark hair and Jongho wanted to lean into it. 

“Could it have even been my charming personality?”

“I plead the fifth,” Jongho said, the apples of his cheeks reddening traitorously. Wooyoung laughed harder, high and squeaky, head thrown back. Jongho thought to himself that he liked the sound even better than Wooyoung's moans. 

“Jongho.”

“Mm,” Jongho said, noncommittally, eyes zeroed in on Wooyoung’s giggling mouth.

“Jongho.” 

“I want to kiss your mouth some more,” he blurted.

That earned him a pleased smile. “Or, y’know, you could put your dick in it,” Wooyoung suggested, earnestly.

Jongho froze, rendered speechless. He felt his eyebrows spasm on his face and dove to hide himself in the crook of Wooyoung’s neck and shoulder.

“Wanna suck your cock, Jongho,” Wooyoung complained, slapping half-heartedly at Jongho’s back. He wiggled out from underneath Jongho, pushing him over to position himself over Jongho’s groin. “Want you filling my mouth.”

His tongue flicked out, stroked over the glans at the head of Jongho’s cock in a wet kitten lick.

“Fuck. Wooyoung,” he cursed, digging his teeth into his own bicep to stifle a whine as Wooyoung pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the tip of his cock, his eyes on Jongho’s face. He parted his pink lips and suckled wetly at the head, humming, blinking up at Jongho through his lashes. His eyelids were still dark with the remnants of the earlier-concert’s smoky eye. 

Wooyoung opened his mouth, tongue out and lolling against the shaft of Jongho’s thick cock. Jongho felt dizzy with arousal, like little cartoon tweety-birds were spinning around his hazy head.

Wooyoung watched Jongho’s cock jerk and rise under the attention, fighting against its own weight. It pushed insistently at the seam of his spit-slick mouth. The desperate heft was a little embarrassing until Wooyoung whispered the words, “Oh, you’re _big_ ,” with wonder, right up against Jongho’s straining cock.

Then it was much less embarrassing, and much more arousing.

 _Jesus, this. This is going to kill me,_ Jongho thought distantly, his cock giving a hard lurch.

It oozed precome against Wooyoung’s lips and Jongho felt certain Wooyoung knew, because he breathed a pleased little giggle. “You gonna fit in my mouth, Jongho? Or am I gonna have to gag myself on this?”

Jongho squeezed his eyes shut, cock throbbing. He was slightly alarmed by how much he wanted to see that. Wooyoung, gagging on the considerable length and thickness of his cock. Wooyoung, leaking spit at either corner of his pretty little mouth.

Jongho felt all of the remaining blood in his body rush to his dick.

“Should have done this sooner,” Jongho babbled. “Thought about this for so _long._ ”

Wooyoung’s breath hitched, then sped considerably. “Oh,” he whispered back. “How..how long?”

Jongho stared down at Wooyoung in disbelief. The older boy looked surprisingly innocent, despite the dick in his hand and the precome smeared over his lips. He looked vulnerable, emotionally - and that compelled Jongho to tell the truth, despite his hangups and cautious nature.

“Since I met you,” he confessed, stiltedly. “Since I joined.”

Wooyoung swallowed his cock without another word. Jongho’s planned explanation of his affections would have to wait. After just holding Jongho in his mouth, tactile tongue flickering around his shaft for a moment, Wooyoung pulled off again, eyes shiny. 

“Me too,” he blurted. “Me too. Uh. Do you wanna fuck my face?”

Jongho’s head fell back against the bed, and he groaned up at the ceiling.

“Is...is that a yeah, or …”

“You are _too much_ for me.” Jongho stated, fondly, before reaching up to tangle his hands in Wooyoung’s hair and guide his mouth onto his cock.

Wooyoung’s mouth fell open without hesitation, nice and wide, the perfect burrow to bury a cock inside. His lashes fluttered butterfly-fast. He wanted it. So fucking bad and Jongho wanted it just as bad, cock aching.

“Yeah …” he crooned, rubbing his shiny cockhead over Wooyoung’s lips and lolled tongue, drawing swirls with the slit, mixing spit and precome.

Jongho’s pulse raced. He traced Wooyoung’s lips with the blunt head of his cock, following the circle his mouth made, savouring the image of him waiting to take it, patient and pliant as wax. Mouth a wide gape. Jongho was going to enjoy nudging inside that. Every inch. Wooyoung was going to take it.

Fuck. 

He felt dirty. Indecent, fucking Wooyoung’s sweet throat silent while their hyungs slept peacefully a room away. He slapped his cock softly against Wooyoung’s tongue, a total of three times, goaded by the tiny wet noises and Wooyoung’s answering moan.

“You want your mouth fucked?” Jongho whispered, with appalling newfound confidence. “Wanna… wanna choke on my thick cock, be good for me, open your slutty little mouth …?”

“Uh- _huhh_ ,” Wooyoung whined, drooling right up against Jongho’s hard cock, and the horror vanished under Jongho's wild arousal. “Want it, Jongho-yah, give it to me …”

“Fuck. Look how cock-hungry you are,” Jongho murmured in awe. He gripped a handful of Wooyoung’s hair to angle his head just right. “Spit. Get it nice and wet for me.”

Wooyoung shut his eyes and spit a long line of saliva down Jongho’s cock.

Jongho watched it run down the length of his shaft, warm and wet. “Now clean it up for me,” he ordered, feeling high on Wooyoung’s essence.

Wooyoung blinked his eyes open to hold Jongho’s gaze. Wooyoung licked a slow, wet stripe up Jongho’s cock, spreading saliva with the flat drag of his tongue. He hummed happily as he went, like there was no place he’d rather be, and dipped forward against the grip Jongho had on his hair to suck his cockhead into his mouth. He made a pleased little sound around his huge mouthful. It sent sensation lighting up Jongho’s spine.

“Shit.” 

Wooyoung moaned in reply and sealed Jongho’s cock up in the warm heat of his mouth, ducking to force it down to the halfway point. He swallowed around the thick intrusion, drew back a moment later so it slid from his mouth with a wet pop, then lowered his head for seconds.

Jongho tightened his fist around the base of his cock as he watched with jagged pants. It was by far and large the sloppiest, sexiest blowjob Jongho had ever received. 

“Mmh,” he gasped, gaze lust-blown. “F-fuck … just like that … Wooyoung, ah. Fuck. Your mouth, so good on my cock, hyungie ....”

Wooyoung moaned and Jongho rocked deeper into his warm mouth, hips thrusting into Wooyoung’s face. “Fuck. That’s it,” Jongho encouraged. “You like a little praise, don’t you?”

Wooyoung’s eyes slipped shut and he made a new, high sound around Jongho’s cock, head stilling so Jongho was free to rut as much as he wanted, chasing that wet suction. His nose was hitting Jongho’s groin on every thrust now, so deep he could feel the flutter of Wooyoung’s throat squeezing down around the head of his cock.

“Such a loud, dirty mouth. So perfect on my cock,” Jongho praised quietly, watching in pleased disbelief as Wooyoung’s throat spasmed, whining around all the cock in his mouth. 

His thick cock was drenched, dripping with Wooyoung’s spit. He pulled out only to jam his shaft back inside, into that tight, tight suction. It was a vice around him, warm and constricting like he was making space for himself between Wooyoung's lips. 

Jongho pulled him onto his cock harder, faster, losing himself to the rocking rhythm, the wet slurp of Wooyoung's mouth. He watched Wooyoung take it over and over again, grunting roughly at the sight. Wooyoung moaned in answer, cheeks hollowed. His eyes fell shut like he loved it, couldn’t get enough of Jongho’s cock, never wanted it to leave his mouth.

“Hyu- _uuung,_ ” Jongho groaned.

He forced himself to pull back, agony though it was, and hauled Wooyoung off of his cock with a curse. He ushered his hyung up the bed.

Wooyoung gasped his way through several deep breaths, a flush of exertion smudged over either cheek. His eyes wore a distant gloss, mouth wet with spit and precome. 

“Finally gonna fuck me?” Wooyoung had the nerve to be cheeky, even with his throat sounded fucked out and his mouth messy and used.

Jongho rolled his eyes, and gently pushed Wooyoung down, stomach-first, brushing a mollifying kiss across his shoulders when the older boy complained.

He shimmied down to get a better view of Wooyoung’s ass - and a glorious ass it was. The best ass. Jongho’s favorite ass. 

“Jongho,” came Wooyoung’s imploring whine, from above.

Jongho could palm Wooyoung’s cheeks in either hand, an almost perfect fit, fingers spanning plump flesh. Jongho pulled until his ass parted for him.

“Fuck,” Jongho said, aloud. He pressed his thumb to Wooyoung’s lube-shiny hole, felt it flutter open with pressure. “You’re desperate here, right, hyung? Need to get filled up, don’t you.”

“Y-yes,” Wooyoung stammered into the sheets.

He leaned in and blew a hot breath over Wooyoung’s wet rim. Wooyoung let out a scandalised little gasp, tried to straighten out of Jongho’s hold like Jongho was flustering him. Jongho liked that. The reaction itself and the notion that he could elicit it, both.

“Hold still for me,” he murmured, and bit gently at Wooyoung’s left asscheek in warning. He leaned back to watch the white ring of teeth marks fade, then slapped the cheek from the side – smack! – and studied the pinkening flesh as it jiggled. This time, the mark Jongho left behind was slow to fade. He weighed his next words. “I wanna taste you, too.”

Wooyoung relented finally, tipping his hips back, face buried in his arms. “Oh, god …” he whispered, eyes fluttering shut, a telltale shiver of arousal in his voice.

He’d never done this for anyone, but something about Wooyoung’s ass moved men, and mountains. Anyway, it couldn’t be that hard. And if by some miracle it was, Jongho was going to set about becoming proficient at it. He wanted Wooyoung crying.

No, scratch that – sobbing. He wanted Wooyoung sobbing and begging for his dick. That was where he was setting his threshold for success. Anything less would be a failure.

Spurred to action, Jongho aimed his mouth. He licked a line up the cleft of Wooyoung’s ass, spread Wooyoung’s cheeks open to mouth over his convulsing hole. It was so tight, all closed up against his mouth. With the tip of his tongue, he traced over the slick opening, and Wooyoung’s first noise of pleasure eked out – a tiny _oh, uuhh._

He was trembling, Jongho realised, and as he pulled back to gauge Wooyoung’s reaction in full, his thighs widened, hips cocking back uncertainly to tempt Jongho back.

Oh. This – was good. This was fun. Jongho liked this.

He hummed and drew warm strokes over Wooyoung’s puffy opening with his tongue. His hyung’s restlessness rose tenfold when he had a tongue near his ass, Jongho found, so he blindly caught one of Wooyoung’s ankles, clasped his hand around it to hold it still, then smoothed his palm up Wooyoung’s calf, his smooth thigh.

Wooyoung made a soft little sound at that, half-sigh, half-whine.

Jongho wanted his tongue inside of Wooyoung. The realisation wasn't all that surprising, considering, and it arrived too late. Jongho was readying for it already. He teased Wooyoung open, swirling circles over his entrance, wriggling his tongue against the opening.

“Jongho! Jongho, oh – !” Wooyoung gasped and Jongho felt a hand suddenly gripping him by his bangs, holding him in place, face to Wooyoung’s ass, and that was hot as hell, how he could just take his pleasure from Jongho. He used his free hand to hold his ass open wider and shoved back onto Jongho’s tongue with a mewl. “Oh, fuck. F – f … _oh!_ Uhn!” 

Moans poured from him with astonishing immodesty now. He wondered if the other members could hear him. Jongho pulled back to catch his breath and found Wooyoung half-limp against the bed, crushing his sweaty forehead into his arm, eyes screwed shut.

He had to know. “Has anyone ever done this for you before?”

Wooyoung shook his head quickly, face was pink with pleasure. Jongho could sense the truth of it, in how readily he was giving his reactions up, like they were new and startling.

“Good,” he whispered, possessively, and buried his face in Wooyoung’s ass, finally breaching his entrance where it was clenching and gaping from the tease, trying to welcome Jongho’s tongue inside.

Jongho speared him open on his tongue, made a low sound of approval, and pushed the cheeks of Wooyoung’s tight ass up so he could cup the bouncy flesh in his palms. He lapped at Wooyoung’s hole, relishing the sweet cries he gave off. 

“Jongho,” Wooyoung moaned into his arm.

“I’m right here,” Jongho murmured, tugging his ass closer. He angled it to his liking. “I’ve got you. I’ve always got you.”

Wooyoung whined brokenly. “Feels so good.”

“Yeah?”

“Uh-huh.”

Jongho smiled at the wrecked tone to his voice.

“Jongho?”

“Yeah?”

“Need your cock in me. Wan’ it right now.”

Jongho breath left him in a _whoosh_.

“Yeah, I- okay. I can do that.”

Jongho fucked his tongue inside of Wooyoung hard for a moment, his hole clenching and slippery. He sank two fingers in alongside it and twisted them as deep as they’d go, searching, searching, until he located and began to repeatedly hit the shuddery pleasure-centre buried up Wooyoung’s ass. Wooyoung lurched, thighs slamming closed in shock. Jongho wrested them open again and closed his mouth over Wooyoung’s rim, biting, sucking, kissing wildly.

Wooyoung thrashed against him. His next moan came out on a sobbing intake of air.

“Jongho,” Wooyoung cried.

“Yeah,” Jongho said, breathlessly. “Yeah, yes. Right here. You ready for another finger, hyung?”

Wooyoung was inconsolable. He nodded into his arm with a sniffling whimper.

Jongho held his writhing little hips firm, easing a third finger in to join the previous two. Wooyoung took three digits like a champ. Feeling dumbstruck, Jongho began to pump them in and out of Wooyoung’s ass, the boy in question moaning shamelessly.

Jongho’s cock was so hard it hurt, pulsing wetly. He fingered Wooyoung till he felt satisfyingly stretched, before stripping out of his shirts and trousers and fitting his wet cockhead against Wooyoung’s fluttering hole. He stared down for a moment, at the contrast between the angry line of his hard cock and the slick little rosebud opening _just so_ for him.

“Hurry _up_ , please, oh my god,” Wooyoung whined, jerked his hips backwards with no success.

“Impatient,” Jongho breathed into Wooyoung’s ear, before notching his leaking tip more firmly against Wooyoung’s entrance and sliding in, all at once.

Jongho drove his cock into the welcoming clench of Wooyoung’s wet hole, gasping at the snugness. Wooyoung turned his head to muffle his cry into Jongho’s mouth, squeezing down on Jongho’s cock. Jongho made a desperate, punched-out noise.

“Fuck,” he grunted. “So tight, hyung. You’re so warm and tight around my cock.”

Wooyoung linked his arms behind Jongho’s shoulders and leant back, head tilted gorgeously. Jongho watched sweat run down the curve of his throat. Slowly, he bore down on the long, thick length of Jongho’s cock. With sensuous little rolls of his hips, the huge shaft began to disappear between his cheeks. His cock bounced against his belly as he rocked down to take it all.

It was a slow few moments of Jongho hissing through clenched teeth until Wooyoung was full, the swell of his ass cradling Jongho’s aching balls. Wooyoung was warm and weighty, slick satin around Jongho’s cock.

“You’re huge,” Wooyoung breathed. “Oh, god. Jongho- _yah_.” His voice rose, petering out into adreamy sigh, stirring his hips and rim strangling Jongho’s cock.

Wooyoung lifted his head to look at Jongho, eyes bright. He allowed himself a moment more to loosen up against Jongho’s cock, ass relaxing around the thick shaft. “Okay,” he hummed, after a moment. “Do your worst.”

Jongho rolled his eyes to the heavens, but complied, shifting his hips and snapping forwards to thrust into that warm, wet heart, punching out helpless little _uh uh uhs_ from Wooyoung.

Wooyoung began to work himself back against Jongho’s big cock, meeting him thrust for thrust. His hips snapped up, then slid slowly down again to take Jongho’s cock back into his tiny, tight little opening.

Jongho’s head dropped forward. “God –” 

“Fuuuck,” Wooyoung moaned. Jongho dropped his head down to press a kiss to his clavicle, fucking into Wooyoung with deep, powerful thrusts, pausing occasionally to just swirl his hips and grind into his plush insides.

“Need it in me forever,” Wooyoung whined, mouth hiccuping and eyes teary, overwhelmed. “Feels so good, Jongho, love it so muchhh,” he cried.

“Fuck,” Jongho groaned, heart trying to beat its way out of his chest. “Wooyoung. I can’t, uh, last long. You’re so wet, Christ.” He punctuated his words with hard thrusts of his cock.

Wooyoung laughed at that, rocking back against him. “Yeah, I, me too, feels good,” he gasped.

“Take it,” Jongho mumbled, nonsensically, pistoning his cock as deeply into Wooyoung as he could get it, drunk on the feeling of Wooyoung’s tight ass clutching at him. “Take - take it all. Gonna be a good boy for me?”

Wooyoung nodded, panting into Jongho’s open mouth.

His thighs ached pleasantly with the effort of fucking into Wooyoung, of jostling Wooyoung’s tight little body up and down his cock. Wooyoung was making an effort not to be too loud, Jongho could tell, but his moans seemed impossible to muffle.

Jongho gave a few grunts to match, his cock hard as steel, and fucked into Wooyoung’s ass harder, the slap, slap, slap of their skin lewd in the quiet of the room. Wooyoung’s ass hitting his balls was a special kind of torment. They felt swollen, full to bursting with the need to come.

“Hyung,” he gasped, to the sight of Wooyoung’s greedy little ass clinging to his cock. “Can I, can I – you want me to come inside that gorgeous little ass? Huh? Yeah?”

“Mhmmm,” Wooyoung moaned, clinging to Jongho’s shoulders with one arm. The other he used to fist his own cock. He held Jongho’s eye, biting his jutting lip, as he was bounced around in Jongho’s lap like a doll.

“Gonna do it,” he panted. He was lost in the noisy squelch of his wet cock ramming into Wooyoung’s heavenly heat, their grunting and whimpering coalescing into one single obscene soundtrack. “No matter what. If anyone … ah … walked in here right now. They’d have to stand there and watch me fill you up.” Wooyoung flexed vice-tight around Jongho’s cock at his words.

“Fill me up,” Wooyoung cried, undulating frantically on Jongho’s cock. His rhythm was falling apart to their nearing climax. “Jongho, _uh, yes,_ , please - “

“Yeah. Take it,” Jongho moaned, and ground his cock into Wooyoung’s fluttering ass, hard, vicious, circling without rhyme or reason, rubbing relentlessly against Wooyoung’s slick inner walls, his prostate. He tensed as Wooyoung’s ass narrowed impossibly around his cock, squeezing down hard enough to hurt, and then Jongho was crying out and spurting his hot, wet release into that tight channel. His cock jerked in Wooyoung’s ass. Jongho thrusted against his orgasm, pumping between Wooyoung’s thighs, fucking his come into his tight little ass.

Wooyoung’s hand was quick on his cock, desperate to follow Jongho over the edge. Within seconds of each other, they were coming. Wooyoung’s eyes were closed, head thrown back on a wail, as he finished all over his own chest.

Jongho felt his cock spasm its way through a final, balls-tingling aftershock. Then it started softening, spent. Everything ached, in that good and sex-stretched way. Jongho’s muscles felt sweet-sore.

He moved to pull out, maybe clean both of them up, get some clarity back and process that _all that just happened_ , but was stopped by a delicate hand on his bicep. 

“Hey,” Wooyoung complained, tangling his legs around Jongho’s hips more intricately. “Didn’ say you could go.”

Of all the things, _that_ made Jongho blush with a vengeance, heart flooding his face. “I’ll stay!” he rushed to clarify. 

“...if you want.”

Wooyoung’s eyes narrowed. “I want.” he declared, voice thick with satisfaction, a challenging furrow to his eyebrows.

Jongho relaxed marginally into his hold. “I want, too,” he confessed. “Can I kiss you?” he questioned, unsure of boundaries, of where they stood, still. Jongho hesitantly laced his fingers with Wooyoung’s. He wasn’t good with romantic stuff, wasn’t terribly experienced, but he wanted to _try._ Wanted to try with Wooyoung, and his stupid laugh, and his kindness, and his gullibility, and his pretty, stubborn little head that Jongho occasionally wanted to smack.

Wooyoung rolled them over, with surprising strength, and attacked Jongho’s face with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a like or comment! I'll respond :3


End file.
